Question: What is the domain of the function $$\ell(y) = \frac{1}{(y-2)+(y-8)}~?$$ Express your answer in interval notation.
Answer: We can simplify: $$\ell(y) = \frac{1}{2y-10}.$$ The fraction $\frac{1}{2y-10}$ fails to be defined only if the denominator is zero. This occurs when $y$ is the solution of the equation $$2y-10=0,$$ which is $y=5$. Thus the domain of $\ell(y)$ is $\boxed{(-\infty,5)\cup (5,\infty)}$.